Lovers Arc
by aomurasakiai
Summary: (ongoing) A series of fics focusing on Heero's and Duo's growing relationship. Sequel to Neighbors Arc
1. Because You Love It Fic 01

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV, Sap

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Dedication:  Angel, Izora Jade, MOrgan, DSM, Sekra, Ariel, and mustn't forget, Usagi-chan (who also helped me name this arc) for replying to my last fic and encouraging me to continue.

  
  


Because You Love It [Fic 01]

Dark . . . . . . . . . Conscious . . . Light.

I groan as the morning sunlight penetrates through my eyelids.  I blink sleepily, taking in my surroundings and realizing that I'm in my room.  I yawn, thinking that it is quite strange since I don't remember returning here the night before.  Stretching and rubbing my eyes, I catch sight of the opposite wall; or rather, what is hanging on it.

I sit up quickly, a small wave of dizziness clouding my vision for a moment as blood rushes into my brain.  I blink... and blink again in shock.

The painting.

Masaka...  A dream?  Hallucination?

Suddenly flashes from the night before burst inside my mind.  Duo's phone call... Duo's gift... Duo wanting to stay with me... Duo going into the guestro--

I jump out of bed and sprint out of the room.

Opening the door right next to my own, I find it empty.  I feel my heart sink.

"I thought..."  Sighing softly, I gently close the door and head towards the bathroom.  I run my hand through my hair, confusion building within me.  Brushing my teeth and washing up quickly, I walk out to get breakfast.

'It couldn't have *all* been a dream,' I think to myself as I slowly make my way into the kitchen.

"Ohayo Heero."  I jump at the voice, the voice I long to hear again and again.

"D-Duo," I say in disbelief.  He laughs.

"Well, who were you expecting?" Duo says, winking.  I stand there, still trying to take in the sight before me, the fact that *what* had transpired last night, really did happen.  Duo sighs, walks across the kitchen, and gently grabs me by the wrist, pulling me toward the table.  Gesturing me to sit, he then places my breakfast in front of me.

"Eat up and change…" he smiles again.  "…I'm taking you somewhere today."  As the shock wears off, I smile back, and quickly bite into a syrup-covered chocolate-chip pancake.

~*~*~*~*~

We're heading back to the park.  I can feel myself smiling even more because this time it's different; now, Duo is walking alongside me, whistling and swinging a picnic basket.

As we near it, I can hear the voices of other people... bringing back memories of what I thought was my last day here a month before... when I thought I was leaving it behind forever.  I was right in a way; it really did have no meaning without Duo here.

Soon, we reach the entrance to the park and I am still in awe at the breathtaking site.  Seems like the Sakuras are always blooming, always drifting, always falling.

But... now it seems that the people here are obstructing them.  It doesn't feel right.  I want to go back to the very first time I came here, before anyone knew about this place.  The time when it was just me and Duo, quiet and alone together.

"Come on Heero.  It's just a bit farther."  Taking my hand, he leads me further into the park.  I start to feel warm as I look at our clasped hands.  It just feels... so right.

Walking deeper and deeper into the park, we hardly meet anyone else.  Seems that no one wishes to venture far from the entrance and that the blossoming Sakura trees there are enough for them.  But nothing there can ever be enough for me... without Duo.  Now that I am with him, it is more than enough... even if we are to travel to a barren desert.

As he begins to slow down, he lightly places his hand over my eyes, covering them completely just like the first time with the blindfold.  I think he enjoys surprising me.  Coming to a stop, he slowly removes his hand and my breath hitches once again.

We are definitely far from the entrance... perhaps far from the park as well.  There on top of a grassy hill, is a single Sakura tree, the largest I've ever seen.  With the branches swaying slightly, the blossoms lose their delicate grip to take off in the gentle breeze.

"Come on, Heero."  He grins at me before grasping onto my hand again, eagerly pulling me to the top and under the shade.

~*~*~*~*~

After placing all the random trash from the delicious lunch he had packed into the picnic basket, Duo places his hands behind his head and lies back on the large, thin blanket.  After a moment's hesitation, I follow.  He closes his eyes and sighs softly.  Looking at him, I can't help but smile.

"I like it here," he says, opening his eyes and turning to look at me.  I feel warmth rising to my face as I realize the close proximity between the two of us.  He doesn't seem to notice, so he continues, "Nice and quiet.  Unlike out there." he gestures in the general direction of the park.  "If you'd like Heero, we can make this our... 'secret spot.'"  He rolls onto his side, his hand propping his head as he continues to stare at me with shining eyes.

I swallow nervously under his gaze, my face growing hotter and hotter.  "I... I'd like that... very much," I manage to say in response.  He smiles widely.

~*~*~*~*~

A few moments of peaceful silence relaxes me to an almost lethargic state.  But then Duo sits up.

"Hey, Heero.  Wanna do something fun?"  His eyes dance with mischief.

"Something fun?" I question him.  Giving it a thought, I smile and nod.

He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me up with him.  We walk out from under the shade and into the soft grass.  Stopping for a second, he bends over to remove his shoes, gesturing me to do the same.  Experimentally, I step on the grass, feeling how cool it is, how it bends under my feet only to straighten slowly when I remove them, making the imprints temporary.

I follow Duo a bit farther away from the tree, wondering what surprise he has in mind this time.  Finally stopping, he turns to me and grins.

"Ready?"  A simple question that holds so much mystery... so much uncertainty of what will happen.  But never any fear, because I can never... *will* never, be afraid anymore.

I nod.

Smiling once again, he comes close to me.  Reaching out, he encircles my waist and pushes me forward... hard.  In panic, I lose my balance and fall over, him following my descent onto the grass.  As my side makes contact with the tiny yielding blades, I finally notice the sloping edge of the hilltop.  Immediately, we begin to roll down.

Faster... grass... sky... clouds... tree... Sakuras... Duo... faster...

Reaching the bottom, Duo rolls off of me and bursts out laughing.  Coming out of my momentary state of shock and surprise, I turn to look up the hill where we were just seconds before.  It was... so thrilling, so refreshing, so... overwhelming.

Joy courses through me like a bolt of lightning and I let loose my own laughter as well.

It seems an eternity passed before I finally got it to subside.  Looking back at Duo I see him smiling more brilliantly than ever before.  Brushing my bangs a bit, he quietly sings.

"Kimi ga aisuru mono ni... Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou."

Leaning into his touch, I close my eyes and quietly translate for him, happiness running through me.

"One day, I'll surely laugh for you... Because you love it."

Owari  
  
Notes:  Recognize the song?


	2. Never Again Fic 02

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV, Duo POV, Sap in its purest form

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Notes:  Inspired by a Heero and Duo fanart (by Liz Chesterman) that was done following the spaghetti scene in "The Lady and the Tramp".

Dedication:  To Veste Notus for being just so gosh darn nice, sweet, and kind.  Don't ever change!  Also for writing a lovely fic for me that got me through my writer's block.  Arigato gozaimasu!

  
  


"Never Again" [Fic 02]

Duo POV

I smile to myself as I carefully drop the noodles into the pot of boiling water.  Today was one of the best days and hopefully, it's one of many to come.  I'll even make sure of that.  I close my eyes and smile as I remember what had happened this afternoon.

My breath had caught in my throat when I heard Heero's laugh.  It was then I realized that his laughter for my ears is just as wonderful as his smile for my eyes… his skin for my touch… his scent for my smell… his mouth for my taste…

And he's right too… I really *do* love it.

Sighing softly as I stir the pan of spaghetti sauce, I begin to wonder why.

'Why had I left… no… how *could* I have left him weeks before?'

I shake my head at the thought.

'Never will we… will *he* have to experience that kind of pain.  No matter what, I'll never be the one who walks away.'

When I returned… when he embraced me… and when I embraced him, it seemed like an eternity had passed by and we met once again.

'And I'm never letting go this time.  Never again.'

Heero POV

I shift uncomfortably on the couch as nervous anticipation runs within my blood.  I consciously tug on my green tank top to smooth out wrinkles and proceed to pick lint from my dark blue sweat pants.

'I feel so silly.  This isn't the first time we've had dinner together.'

//But this is your first together as a couple.//

I blink at my inner voice's statement.

'Couple?  Couple?!  As in… l-lovers?!'  I shake my head at the thought.  'We don't even share the same *room* much less the same b--'  I swallow hard as the heat rises to my cheeks.  I slide down from the couch to the low coffee table and decide to wait for Duo here.  As the delicious smells of dinner waft in from the kitchen, I'm torn between my wanting to help and his earlier command for me to stay put since he relieved me from cooking the entire day.

Almost immediately, he emerges from the doorway, carrying two forks and a large plate piled with spaghetti, topped with red tomato sauce and pieces of meat.  As he sets it before me, my mind briefly wanders to the Disney movie "The Lady and the Tramp"… just that I'm no lady and Duo is definitely *not* a tramp.

Taking a seat across from me, he props up his arm onto the table and places his chin into the cradle of his hand.  Looking up at me with half-lidded eyes, he smiles… almost dreamily.  I feel as though my ribcage is threatening to crack since my heart is pounding away within my chest.  I break eye contact as I could *feel* the redness spreading through my face.  Duo chuckles quietly and hands me a fork.  Looking at him again, I take it and smile gratefully.

I didn't find it strange that we are eating from only one small plate.  I never knew how remarkable Duo's culinary skills are.  Taking another bite, my mind begins to wander back to the movie again and what had transpired while the two dogs were eating.  But really… what are the chances of that?

*clang..clangclang*

I jump slightly at the sudden noise, almost choking on the spaghetti still in my mouth.  Seeing the fork on the table, I chuckle a little as I realize that Duo must have dropped it accidentally.  I reach out to retrieve it for him, but suddenly his hand came down gently to cover my own.  I look up at him surprised but that immediately turned into pure shock as I finally understand why he dropped it in the first place.

'Th… that's impossible!!  Sore wa shinjirarenai!!'

//Nothing is impossible.//

A single strand of spaghetti was hanging from his mouth and from my own.  But, there was no break in the middle.  My eyes widen as I grasp how this… is much like our past.  How, even when we were together, something could still separate us.  Something… can still break this fragile string.

Meeting his intense violet eyes, I can see that he doesn't want that to happen.  He doesn't want this to be a reflection of what had happened before.  Before I knew it, his hold on my hand tightens and he begins to lean forward, slowly taking the strand into his mouth on the way.  Pushing the imminent blush away, I also lean forward.

It seems to take forever to cross the short distance.  But soon enough, his lips press against mine.  I tilt my head to the side and we meld together, fitting like two tiny pieces of a giant puzzle called life.

Closing my eyes, I think back on it all.  The time we met… the time we parted.  But now, we've found each other again.  As I feel his fingers caress my nape, I hope that we will always stay together.

Duo's slick tongue worms its way between my closed lips and my own meets it, tasting him… so distinct from the red sauce, the white pasta, and the brown meat.  It is indefinable by mere words.  Duo is… indefinable.

Duo POV

With one last lingering lick, we reluctantly break the kiss in order to breathe heavily for the much needed oxygen.  However, I can't help but dart my tongue out and run it over my lips, still tasting Heero mixed with the traces of spaghetti sauce.  They curl up as I see him quickly avert his eyes, pink tingeing his high cheekbones.

Caressing the soft skin of his hand under my own, I lift it to brush a light kiss on his knuckles.  I smile again as the pink blush upon his face begins to darken to magenta.

Heero POV

The temperature continues to rise within me and it becomes harder to breath.

His soft caresses… his light touch… My eyes begin to close as I savor them…

But suddenly, they disappear.

I look up to see Duo turn sideways.  Confused, I silently watch as he flexes his black, sweat pants clad leg a bit.  I smile as I realize that his foot must have fallen asleep.  The prickly feeling is beginning to rise in my own sock-covered feet that I'm sitting on.  But, I didn't dare to stretch them out for the fear of… hitting Duo underneath the table.

After a moment, he swiftly stands and walks around the table in a few strides, sitting down right next to me.  He then stretches out his legs languidly, causing him to slouch against the couch, his head pillowing on the seat cushions.

"Much better," he says, smiling at me.

Duo POV

I sit up, pulling slightly at my red tank top before taking his right hand with my left.  It is quite warm in mine and I lace our fingers together, wanting to feel it all.  He shyly tightens his loose hold, signaling his content.

"Let's continue ne?" I say, lifting my fork.  He nods, stretching out his own legs before picking up his fork.  I stifle a chuckle as I realize he must have been as uncomfortable as I was.

Digging into the half-filled plate, he awkwardly tries to twirl the pasta on his fork.  Finally managing to get some onto the fork he lifts it, only to have most of the spaghetti slip back down.  Before he can attempt to try again, I quickly hold up my own fork to his mouth.  He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Go on," I urge him, letting him know that it is okay.  He hesitantly opens his mouth and allows me to feed him.  As he chews it slowly, I can't resist the urge to lean over and give him a brief kiss near the corner of his lip.  Grinning as he looks down and smiles shyly, I twirl some more onto the fork and I alternately feed him and myself, a soft kiss between each mouthful.

*tink*

I look up and chuckle softly as I realize that the plate has been cleared.  Feeling pleasantly full and not overly, I place the two forks on the empty plate before turning and smiling at Heero.

"Kinda uncomfortable ne?"  I stand and offer my hand to him, gesturing the couch with a slight tilt of my head.  "Sit up here.  I'll be back after I do the dishes."  He glances up at me before nodding.  Taking my hand, he opens his mouth to say something but anticipating it, I cut him off.

"I don't need help."  Sitting him down, I rub his shoulders reassuringly.  "Just relax Heero."

Heero POV

I watch him disappear into the kitchen and the sound of running water soon follows.  A pleasant tingling… more pleasant than the pins-and-needles… rises on my shoulders and I cross my own arms, rubbing in the same fashion as Duo did.

Duo walks in moments later.  Smiling, I incline my head slightly.

"Arigato Duo.  Dinner was delicious."  He smiles brilliantly.

"Don't mention it!  It was my plea- *yawn* -sure. Ha~aah… Gomen." He smiles and blinks sleepily.

"You should go to bed Duo.  You se- ……… !!!!!!"

Duo POV

My bedroom seems too far away so I settle for something close.  Walking up to Heero slowly, I quickly turn around and gently sit myself down in his lap.  Bringing my legs up and curling them, my sock covered feet against his thighs; I place my head under his chin.  I sigh in contentment.

'This… is heaven…'

Heero POV

I am in shock, my hands still up like some robber is pointing a gun at me.  I swallow hard before reality slowly sinks in… as does Duo's warmth.

'Duo… he's here… with me.'

The many nights after his departure, I sat on this couch.  But never has it been pleasant for me.  Always so full of longing… of pain…

'But not anymore…'

As my eyes begin to blur, I embrace him as tightly as I dared.

'Warm.  So warm.'

And I just continue to hold him close… and I'll never let him go.

'Never again.'

Owari 


	3. Discoveries Fic 03

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, OOC, Switching POVs, little Angst, Sap, Lime-y

Pairings:  1+2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  R

Notes:  Finally I got inspired to write this part… mainly due to Gackt-sama's song.  Hope you enjoy.

Dedication:  To those of you who wanted me to continue writing the Lovers Arc!  (And you know who you are!)

Song: ""Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (What Can I Do For You)" by Gackt Camui

Songfic Notes:

[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)

Discoveries [Fic 03]

Duo POV

As I crawl my way into consciousness, I stretch my aching muscles and let out a low groan from the deep sleep.  Opening my eyes slowly, a white ceiling comes into view.  I smile.

"Back in the guest room," I whisper as I sit up on the bed.  I suppose that Heero just isn't ready yet; I mean it was quite forward of me last night.  But still, Heero is just so… *shy* sometimes.  I chuckle softly and walk into the hallway, towards the bathroom to wash up.  When the door closes behind me, I glance around at the tiny room with the toilet, sink, and shower stall.  I can almost smell the subtle aroma of Heero's soap and shampoo.  Smiling to myself again, I twist the faucet until a steady stream of water flows out.

Finishing up, I wipe my face with the soft washcloth before hanging it up next to Heero's light blue one.  My lavender-colored one really compliments it; in my humble opinion.  I exit the small bathroom and walk towards the kitchen.  Passing by the slightly ajar door to Heero's bedroom, I sneak a quick peek inside to see that he is still asleep… like a child.  I slip inside quietly and approach his bed.

[itsumademo kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite]  
(Forever I will remain near only you)

"Beautiful… my love," I whisper, brushing a few unruly bangs from his forehead.  I lean in to bestow a just soft kiss to his lips, but I cannot help myself from pressing harder against the parted mouth, tracing it with my tongue.  He shifts under me and through my half-lidded eyes, I see his cobalt ones fly open, surprised.

"Mmh!" I smile to myself as Heero tries to speak.  I hold the kiss for a moment longer before gently breaking it.

Heero POV

I breathe a little deeper after that incredible kiss.  Duo is still looming over me, making my heart pound faster.  I just cannot tear my eyes away.  The bed sinks a bit whilst he eases his weight to his left, his right hand reaching up to touch my cheek.  The intensity of his unwavering stare is just too much and I lower my eyes, almost embarrassed.  He leans in to kiss me again, his hand traveling down my face to my neck, my chest, and my stomach… I gasp into his mouth when his wandering hand slips under my tank top and lightly traces my abs.

//Oh god…// I think to myself as his hand moves upward, pushing my tank top along.  My own hands tangle themselves into Duo's chestnut hair and the kiss deepens.  Instinctively I part my lips and our tongues meet somewhere in the middle.  It's indescribable.  As he brushes lightly against my hardened nipples, I gasp into his mouth and he pulls away, leaving us both breathless.  I gaze up at him and he gives me this sultry little smile that surely will make me weak at the knees and collapse if I had not been lying down in the first place.  I press my hands to his chest, still trying to slow my quickened breathing.

"Wait… too fast," I manage to say.  His expression softens with understanding but with a hint of…something else.  Disappointment?  I start to feel ashamed and I open my mouth to take it back but he dips in to kiss me again, silencing me.  But it no longer holds any of the passionate hunger like it did before and bringing up my hands to encircle Duo's waist, I feel that it is all my fault.

Duo POV

I flip the eggs one last time before turning off the stove.  While scooping them onto the two plates set out on the kitchen table, I smile as I remember what had happened in Heero's room that morning.  We were both so close to losing control, but I am glad that Heero made me realize that we *were* going a bit too fast.  I mean, we haven't slept in the same bed yet.  But…  I am mad at myself for doing that.  I just hope he isn't.

I make my way into the living room, where Heero is standing facing the windows, his arms crossed loosely in front of him.  Silently I sneak behind him and wrap my own arms around his body, pulling him backwards into mine.

[boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara]  
(From when I held you in my arms)

"Breakfast is ready," I whisper into his ear.  Heero doesn't respond but he struggles slightly against my hold, as if trying to break away.  It is then that I realize how much his hands are trembling.

[kono yokan ni kizuita kara]  
(From when I noticed the signs)

I reach out and clasp his hands in my own, bringing them up against his chest.

"Heero?" I lean closer to his face but he turns his head away.  Sensing something is wrong, I step back and grasp his shoulders, turning him to face me.  My eyes widen in shock at the sight before me.  Even though his head is bowed, I can see a wet trail down his cheek.

"Heero… what's wrong?"

[adokenai egao ni miseta kimi ni]  
(You flashed me an innocent smile)

"Nothing.  I'm fine," he responds, still with that smile.  He wipes his face hastily with the back of his hand.

"I'm fine, really," Heero continues as he brushes past me to head towards the kitchen.  I stand there, unable to think of anything to say.

[namida no wake o kikenakute]  
(So I didn't ask for the reason behind your tears)

We both eat in silence, me trying to find something to say while Heero is just… quiet.  He seems incredibly dejected this morning.  I wonder if it is because of what happened.  I start picking at the already scrambled eggs on my plate and glance up at the young man before me.  Fixing my gaze on my breakfast again, I swallow before I speak.

"Ne, Heero, I'm… sorry about this morning.  I mean, I'm *not* sorry but… I shouldn't have…" I stumble over my words, not sure what I'm apologizing for.

"Don't."

Heero's sad request halts my rambling.  I direct my concern at him, forgetting my apology.  I quickly scoot my chair next to his and take his hands again that are folded on the table behind his plate.

"What's wrong?"

[boku no tsukanda te o furihodoite…]  
(You shook off my hand that held yours…)

"Nothing," he says, getting up.  Of course I'm not convinced and before he can leave the kitchen, I grab his wrist and pull him against me.  Surprisingly, he doesn't resist and he lets me embrace him.  I hold him close, nuzzling where his neck meets his shoulder and soon I can feel his arms coming up around me.

"Gomen.  I should be sorry for stopping you.  I just… I want to but…" Strangely enough I smile slightly, relief flowing through me as I understand that he wants to go further as well.  It's just not the right time yet.  Gently I rub his back, comforting him.

[sotto senakagoshi ni koe o kaketa]  
["mou daijoubu da yo" to nando mo kurikaeshite]  
(Softly over your back I started saying)  
(It's okay now," I repeated over and over again)

"It's all right.  I understand."  We just stay that way for a moment, wrapped around each other and not speaking.  When Heero inhales and apologizes again, I shake my head; consequently my cheek rubs against his soft, yet messy hair.

"It's okay," I repeat softly.

[chiisaku furueteru kimi ni]  
[sonna kotoba shika ienai keredo]  
(I couldn't say anything but that)  
(To your faintly trembling self but)

"We don't have to go that far now.  Heck, we don't even sleep in the same room yet, much less the same bed." I pause, gathering my thoughts.  "I know you want to Heero…  and so do I, but not until you're ready.  I'm sorry for moving too fast."  Heero tightens his hold around my torso.

"Not your fault," he whispers and I smile.  I still can't believe how lucky I am to have chosen this town to move to.  Even luckier that I chose the house next door to Heero to move into.  It's been well over a year since we first met but everything that has happened after that moment I will cherish forever.  Although I deeply regret leaving him that one time, I'll always remember it so I don't repeat it in the future.  Heero's too precious for me to let go now.

[itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite]  
[boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara]  
[kono yokan ni kizuita kara]  
(Always, I will remain near only you)  
(Until I've held you in my arms)  
(Until you've noticed the signs)

~*~*~

"Ne Heero, it's a beautiful day out don't you think?"  Breakfast is over and the both of us are sitting on the living room couch.  Heero is sitting on one end and I'm a bit farther away, consciously trying to create a little space between us lest I "move too fast" again.  His cobalt blue eyes turn to the window and he nods slightly.  The sun is shining and the warm breeze makes it seem like a spring day despite it being close to autumn.

"Would you like to do something today?  Like maybe go out?" I ask, albeit tentatively.

I watch him as he continues to stare fixedly out the window, as if lost in thought.  A small smile creeps onto his face, just a slight upturning on the corner of his lips.  He turns his head to me.

[nanigenai hanashi no naka de]  
[kimi no miseta egao ga ureshikute]  
(I'm so happy because in a casual conversation)  
(You smiled at me)

"Aa… I'd like that."  I grin widely at him and we both head towards our respective rooms to change.  As I rummage through my closet before moving to my dresser, I finally decide on something simple: a red T-shirt and semi-tight blue jeans.  I step out into the hall at the same time Heero does.  His apparel is much like mine only with a white T-shirt and a lighter shade of blue jeans.  Still, even something so plain looks good on him.  Taking a hold of his chin I plant a light kiss on his lips.

"You look great," I whisper.

[boku wa sukoshi hazukashisou ni warau kimi o]  
(You looked a little embarrassed as you smiled)

"Arigato," he says, the smile growing brighter.  Clasping his hand in mine, I lead him out the door.  We head to the park with the cherry blossom trees and stand at the entrance for a moment, watching the various people and savoring the scene before us.  It's incredibly serene, like something out of a book… I can almost smell the fragrance of the blossoms.  I lightly squeeze Heero's hand and he glances at me.

"Do you… remember the first time you brought me here?" he questions softly.

"Aa.  I'm glad I did.  It was the first time you truly smiled at me." Heero's current smile turns sad and he lowers his eyes, seeming to remember that time.

"But then you got sick because of me.  And… that job change…" I turn to face him and cup his face in my hands, uncaring about the people ambling in the park.

[hanasanai mama tsubuyaita]  
["mou daijoubu…" nante koto shika ienai kedo]  
(I won't let go of you so I murmured)  
("It's okay now…" I couldn't say anything but that)

"I'm sorry I left that day.  I regret it so much." I kiss his lips right then, wanting to reassure Heero that I will not be going anywhere without him again.  Surprisingly he gently pries my mouth open with his tongue and slips it in, making me moan softly.  I pull away, but not without a grin.

"Who's moving too fast now, huh?" I whisper in amusement as I touch foreheads with Heero's.  The corner of his lips quirk upward into a half smile and he wraps his arms around my waist.

[sono namida ga mou kieru nara]  
[boku ga kimi no piero ni naru kara]  
(If those tears soon disappear)  
(Because I've become your clown then)

"I'm just glad you're here," he says.

Heero POV

We walk through the park, our hands clasped together and swinging slightly at our sides.  Duo does not notice the odd and, at times, disgusted stares we receive from some of the people but I am aware of each one.  It makes me want to loosen the hold Duo has on me; however, I do not want to appear ashamed of our relationship and I certainly don't want to let him go again.  I made that mistake once.  And I don't intend to repeat it.

[itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite]  
(Always, I will remain near only you)

I take a look at my watch and see that it is already lunchtime.  No wonder I am feeling hungry.

"Ne Duo?  You want to stop somewhere for lunch or head home?" He turns and grins at me.

"Let's go home.  I want to make something special for you."  I blink.  Not that I don't enjoy Duo's cooking.  To tell the truth it tastes so much better than my own, despite it being simple and maybe a little bizarre sometimes.

"Why not let me make something?" I know he enjoys my cooking as much as I enjoy his, but this time he shakes his head.

"I am still making it up to you for this morning." Before I can protest he presses his index finger to my lips, effectively keeping them closed.  Seeing that I cannot argue, he takes my hand and leads me home.

~*~*~

I wander into the kitchen and see that he is almost done.  I can smell the wonderful scent of fried omelets with some… cheese?  Although I'm not particularly fond of cheese it smells delicious either way.  I walk silently up behind Duo and mindful not to startle him, I encircle my arms around his torso from the behind.

[boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara]  
(From when I held you in my arms)

"Heero…" I can almost feel his smile in my name.  We stay like that while he finishes cooking lunch, me with my eyes closed just savoring the warmth and close contact.  I don't let go until he pats my arm, signaling that he is done.  He carries one plate to the kitchen table and I follow suit.  We eat in silence again, but it's definitely much more comfortable than this morning.

"This is great, Duo," I compliment him.  He chuckles deep in his throat and grins at me.

"Thanks."  We finish eating in no time and we dump the dirty plates into the sink.  We'll worry about them later.  But I'm at a loss.  What should we do now?  He stretches his arms over his head, groaning slightly and sighing.

"Man I'm tired." He glances over at me.  "Want to just spend the rest of the day here?  We can just watch movies or something?"  I nod at his suggestion.

"Sounds good."

~*~*~

Duo shifts yet again.  We are sitting on the couch in the living room but he's still quite some distance from me.  I have given up on the movie featured on the TV because of his shifting every 5 minutes.  It seems like he cannot get comfortable despite the fact that we've already changed into a pair of shorts, relieving us from the tightness of our jeans.

I try to focus on the movie.  A teenage boy and I assume his girlfriend, are inside a rather dark theater.  He reaches out to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close.  It is then that Duo drapes his arm on the back of the couch.  I glance sideways at him.

[kono yokan ni kizuita kara]  
(From when I noticed the signs)

It's then that it finally hits me and I resist smiling.  Taking the initiative I scoot over to where he is at the other end of the couch and lean my head on his chest.  He sucks in a quick breath of surprise.  I just wrap my arms loosely around his waist.

"Is it… okay?" I ask quietly.

"Wh… Of *course* it's okay," Duo blurts out and he quickly settles his arm that was draped over the back of the couch around my shoulder.  I nestle closer, my hips touching his and making the moment even more intimate.  We continue to watch the movie, more content than we've ever been.

[te ni shita egao no kazu yori]  
[namida wa ooi kamoshirenai kedo]  
[~soba ni iru~]  
(Perhaps the number of tears have been)  
(Greater than the number of smiles but)  
(~Stay close by~)

The movie ends and another one begins, but I think the both of us are too busy relishing each other to care.  It is the sound of crying that brings me to actually watch the present movie and just my luck it begins with a man leaving his wife, she desperately begging him to stay.  It brings back memories of Duo's departure weeks ago and I unconsciously tighten my hold around him.  He immediately picks up my distress and he strokes my hair affectionately.

"Don't worry… I'm staying right here."

[sore ga boku no]  
[kimi no tame ni dekiru koto]  
(That is)  
(What I can do for you)

I nod against his chest while he continues to whisper those words of reassurance.

[itsudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite]  
[boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara]  
(Always, I will remain near only you)  
(From when I held you in my arms)

Duo POV

I stop speaking when Heero relaxes his hold on me and just continue running my hand through his hair.  The movie progresses onward but I begin to drift off, trying my hardest to just stay awake but also wanting to fall asleep in the warmth Heero's body is giving me.  However I snap fully awake when his hand slips underneath my T-shirt and hesitantly runs it across my waist.  My heart rate quickens.

[kono yokan ni kizuita kara]  
(From when I noticed the signs)

"H-Heero?" Cobalt blue eyes look up at me with such longing.

"I'm not… afraid anymore," he barely breathes out.  He tilts his head up more as I lean down and our lips meet again.  We kiss slowly… the passion that was present this morning returns and gradually builds up.  I force myself to hold back to allow him to take control, to let him lead us.  His hand leaves my waist and clutches onto my shoulder, pulling me down upon his body as he leans back onto the couch.  The wandering hand comes to rest on my nape, pressing down slightly to pull me deeper into the kiss.

I gently break it, panting and staring down at Heero's flushed face.  His eyes shine with tears.

[itsudatte boku dake wa…]  
(Always, only I…)

"…only I will love you this much Duo," he whispers, voice slightly husky from the kiss.

[kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara]  
(Because I can't let go of you)

My throat tightens upon hearing his desperate words.  I swoop down to claim his lips, letting the flame of passion engulf the both of us.  I kiss him hungrily and he returns it with the same amount of fervor.

"Mmhh…" he moans into the kiss, and I think I did as well, but I can't be sure.  All I know is that I want to taste more of him.  Releasing his mouth I latch onto his neck, suckling gently yet firmly.  He arches up against my body, incoherent gasps and moans spilling from his lips.  I lick his neck slowly and I know now that Heero has become very precious to me.

I'll never let him get hurt again.

[boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru kara…]  
(Because I'll absolutely protect you…)  
  


Heero POV

I cannot believe that it is this incredible.  This intense feeling of another pleasuring me… I'm willing to drown in it.  He pulls away and swiftly picks me up off the couch, carrying me into my bedroom.  We both fall onto my bed, hands roaming everywhere and the both of us familiarizing ourselves with each other's bodies.  Clothes get stripped off as we become more frantic.  Moving against each other, thrusting and groping.  Everything narrows down to just the two of us, until we scream our ecstasy out in the empty room.

Tangled in our sweaty limbs, heavy breathing is the only sound for a long moment before I can whisper, "I love you," to Duo.  He sighs and kisses my temple.

"I know… I love you too."

[kono yokan ni kizuita kara]  
(From when I noticed the signs)

Owari 

Notes:  The end feels rushed because I so wanted to finish this.  RL made me put it off long enough.


End file.
